pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Donphan
|name='Donphan' |jname=(ドンファン Donfan) |image=Donphan.png |ndex=232 |evofrom=Phanpy |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= DON-fan |hp=90 |atk=120 |def=120 |satk=60 |sdef=60 |spd=50 |total=500 |species=Armor Pokémon |type= |height=3'07″ |weight=264.6 lbs |ability=Sturdy Sand Veil (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Donphan (Japanese: ドンファン Donfan) is a -type Pokémon. A Shiny Donphan appeared in the anime in the episode Rollout! Loving Donphan!! Donphan resembles a slightly armored elephant. Evolution Donphan is the evolved form of Phanpy, Phanpy evolves into Donphan at level 25 In the anime 's Donphan]]Many Pokémon trainers owns Donphans. Ash owns a Donphan, which was last used at the Sinnoh League against Conway's Shuckle. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Donphan| goldsilver=Route 28, Silver Cave, Victory Road (Silver Only)| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Route 45| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Evolve Phanpy| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Phanpy| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Phanpy| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Phanpy| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Phanpy| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 28, Mt. Silver, Victory Road (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Donphan| gold=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house.| silver=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow.| crystal=Because this Pokémon's skin is so tough, a normal attack won't even leave a scratch on it.| ruby=Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.| sapphire=If Donphan were to tackle with its hard body, even a house could be destroyed. Using its massive strength, the Pokémon helps clear rock and mud slides that block mountain trails.| emerald=A Donphan is so strong it can easily haul a dump truck. Its hide has toughened to a rock-hard state. An ordinary sort of attack won't even leave a scratch.| firered=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow.| leafgreen=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house.| diamond=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit.| pearl=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit.| platinum=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit.| heartgold=It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its Tackle is strong enough to knock down a house.| soulsilver=The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow.| black=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit.| white=It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit. }} Trivia *Donphan and Tyranitar have the same species. They are both known as Armor Pokémon. *Pokémon Crystal is the only known game in which Donphan lifts up its trunk. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon